Purify "The Moon Over the Mountain"
Introduction July 24 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! This is the sixth Coup de Main (lit. "surprise attack tactics") event, and it will run from 2019/07/10 to 2019/07/24 13:59 JST. Collect Distorted Gears to gain special outfits for Nakajima Atsushi, Koizumi Yakumo and Edogawa Ranpo. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection . The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Recollections shows the event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the scrolls dropped randomly from the event tainted books The Moon Over the Mountain 1, 2, and 3 to access a special map "The Moon Over the Mountain - Moon". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the gears gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Nakajima Atsushi on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Tiger in the Moonlight - Nakajima Atsushi on your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Distorted Gears obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Distorted Gears. **Fusing the memoria to max level will increase the number of Distorted Gears obtained by 2.5x. The max multiplier is 4 max level memorias for 7x Distorted Gears. Exchange *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Moon Over the Mountain - Book 1 '''2 The Moon Over the Mountain - Book 2 3''' The Moon Over the Mountain - Book 3 '''4 The Moon Over the Mountain - Moon |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x3~5 x2~3 x3~5 x80~100 x1 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x3~9 x6~12 x6~9 x2~3 x150~180 x1 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x11 x13~15 x5~22 x2~3 x2~3 x350~440 x1 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x∞ }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 17 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. After claiming the recollection "The Moon Over the Mountain 7", if Nakajima Atsushi is set as the assistant, he will be shown as his inner persona with different lines and it is unable to change his outfits in the Office. He will come back normally once the recollection "The Moon Over the Mountain 14" has been claimed. After claiming all recollections, the player will receive a special stamp. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events